This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
There are two types of concrete construction that require some form of formwork: vertical formwork and shoring. Vertical formwork provides the ability to form structures that hold vertical loads. Shoring provides the ability to form structures that hold horizontal loads. Vertical structures like walls, columns and foundations require formwork, and horizontal structures like slabs, beams and girders require shoring to cast them into place as an elevated structural component. Examples where shoring provides horizontal concrete members include: slabs, horizontal concrete girders, cross-t's under highways, etc.
Many companies in existence today have developed specific independent formwork systems and independent shoring systems. They generally carry a sizable inventory of several different types that are both rented and sold to contractors who build concrete structures.
The applications of formwork and shoring are unlimited given the wide range of project types in both the industrial and commercial construction markets. From high-rise buildings, to the construction of an industrial facility, formwork and shoring are used to help contractors cast foundations, columns, walls, elevated slabs and elevated beams in an enormous variety of shapes and uses. Chances are that all of the buildings in which people live and work have some sort of poured in-place concrete that was casted using a formwork system.
Older generation systems required formwork and shoring providers to have significantly large inventories of parts in order to make up the variety of configurations necessary. Those systems consisted of endless amounts of components used by a building contractor. Along with the large amount of inventory items, the assembly efficiency for those systems was often on the low side, as compared to systems in use today. Due to the large amount of pieces, it was common for many of these items to be lost during the construction process.